


The aftermath..

by Areto123



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Floris | Fundy-centric, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areto123/pseuds/Areto123
Summary: The aftermath of the season 1 finale through Fundy's point of view.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	The aftermath..

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and wanted to write some angst so this was the result. I wrote it at 1am so please don't judge. I just wanted to get it off my drafts.
> 
> Again this is about the characters not the real people.

Fundy didn't think he was ready.

A few week had past after Wilbur's death and the L'manberg explosion. Everyone was trying to cope in their own way.

Niki started baking again after a some days. She reopened the bakery and was more busy than usual. She didn't forget to send him food and check up on him whenever she could.

Tommy and Tubbo were left picking up the pieces. They started rebuilding L'manberg and fixing everything they could. Eret and Quackity helped them with it along with ranboo, the new guy. It was pretty clear that they tried to put on a smile and be strong for everyone else but they were just kids. They are aloud to be sad.

Fundy on the other hand hasn't left his house. He was always inside underneath his blankets, trying to hide and block out the voices. The voices in his head whispered that it was all his fault. He truly believes they are right. He felt himself drown in guilt, so much that he didn't go to the funeral.

He couldn't look his friends, his family, in the eyes after what had happened. Would everything be different if he had followed him? If he hadn't side with Schlatt? If he hadn't chose power over family? Now he knows exactly how Eret feels.

He didn't think he was ready but that night he went to visit the cemetery.

When he walked out the first thing he noticed is that it's raining. Of course it was, how fitting. 

The wind was cold and harsh against his skin but he wasn't bothered. The cemetery was in the middle of the forest in a small clearing. As he got closer memories started playing in his head. 

Him running in this same forest with Wilbur behind him. The older man chasing the little boy with a jacket in his hand, insisting that he would catch a cold if he isn't properly dressed up. 

Fundy now regrets burning that jacket.

When he saw the grave his breath got caught in his throat.

____________________________________

Wilbur Soot 

A beloved son, brother, father and friend.

'I heard there was a special place'  
____________________________________

He fought hard for the tears not to fall. He had to be strong.

"Hey dad..."

His voice cracked and the whether calmed down a bit. Now a slowly breeze traveling around along with soft rain.

"I know you can't hear this but........ I'm sorry"

A single tear escaped from his left eye. It wasn't as easy as he thought.

"I know i wasn't the son you always wanted and i..........i wish i could turn back time.........to have.........to have you back. Even for a little bit"

He chocked back a sob.

"I fucked up. I should've came with you. If only i could hear your voice again........to hear one of your lullabies one more time"

He fell to his knees and curled himself into a ball, just like he did when he was younger.

'Dont cry my little champion. I will always be here for you no matter what'

'You promise?'

'I promise'

He cried. After weeks of shutting down his emotions he finally let it all out. 

He didn't feel a hand touch his shoulder. He didn't see anyone there but him. 

He continued to sob until he fell asleep. Laying in the grass with an invisible blanket over him. A small voice singing a melody long forgotten.

"Sleep well, my son"


End file.
